


[Art] A little less Pretty in Pink, a little more Lil' Red Riding Hood

by Marple_Juice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marple_Juice/pseuds/Marple_Juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art Masterpost for 'A little less Pretty in Pink, a little More Lil' Red Riding Hood' written by KeepGoing for the Sterek big Bang Challenge Round 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] A little less Pretty in Pink, a little more Lil' Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeepGoing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A little less 'Pretty in Pink' a little more 'Lil Red Riding Hood'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219395) by [KeepGoing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/pseuds/KeepGoing). 



The art displayed are illustrating a story called ‘A little less Pretty in Pink, a little more Lil’ Red Riding Hood’ created by KeepGoing – I totally love this Story! – for the [Derek/Stiles Big Bang Challenge Round 2](http://sterek-big-bang.livejournal.com/).

It was a very new experience for me, as, well, it was my first Big Bang challenge and I was not the artist planned in the first place so I sort of jumped in the train after it left the station. So everything displayed here had been done in a two-months period.  
Much to my regret, I couldn’t do as many artwork as I wanted TT

For the record, those are my first creations about Teen Wolf. The soundtrack cover is the very first fanart I did (so Derek and Stiles may not look as good as they do in the other arts); it was pretty funny to work in new characters.  
I’m not art-ing in a regular activity and I did a very little amount of digital painting before working on this set – so please be indulgent with me?

I would personally send lots of love to KeepGoing – my Author – who helped me (even if she probably doesn’t know) to overcome a very bitter experience I had some time ago in a collab.  
As I always wanted to do things better, I learnt a lot (digital painting and a bit to work faster in video edit), so I value all the more this experience.  
Thank you for making me believe again in myself and for being such an incredible person. I’ll cherish those months we spent together.

 

You may read the Story at the Author’s masterpost on AO3;  
[The Soundtrack can be played on the 8tracks playlist;](http://8tracks.com/keepgoinghale/a-little-less-pretty-in-pink-a-little-more-lil-red-riding-hood)  
[There is a video trailer that is available on youtube;](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOHMVWApwsE&feature=youtu.be)  
A complete personalized ebook in pdf can be downloaded **at the very end of the Story** – we worked on it with the Author since September to be screen-friendly and easier to read than the automatic pdf you may have here. The art is included with some additional bonus that are not included here.

 

* * *

**/!\ Warning: Mature for some nudity /!\**

* * *

 

**Covers:**  
At first, we just had the ‘night’ version of the covers planned – but I found the idea pretty appealing to have another version seen from the other side. It was like Stiles was looking at Derek’s universe and vice-versa.  
 _Many thanks to two people who will recognize themselves for helping me to get coherent postures for those two._  
(you may see the two covers in their version ‘without titles’ in the personalized pdf into the Art Gallery)

 

**Jeep scene:**  
I pretty like the idea brought by the covers (each one side); so I wanted to depict how the characters see each other. So we sort of have Stiles seen with Derek’s eyes and so on.  
I must say I was enjoying giving Stiles a ‘lost deer’ look v.v and the hardest part was the jeep interior (and to find reliable views of this jeep).

  


 

**Soundtrack:**  
It is the very first art I did about TW! It was both a freaking and exciting experience!   
I didn’t want to work on something too important to *try* to master a bit the characters,  so I came up with this little art.   
The hoodie game me nightmares for days v.v But it was worth it, I think?

 

**Extra:**  
I have the feeling that I did a bit ‘too much’ regarding the use of the illustrations for by-products TT  
So you have the sets for the two cd cases (front  & back), cd labels and two bookmarks ( _available in the ebook_ ), as well as two icons for the ebook downloading.

 

 

If you enjoyed *just a bit* the art set, and you didn’t have a look at the story yet, I am encouraging you to begin the reading and leave a little word for the author.  
Thank you!


End file.
